Un nuevo miembro en la familia
by xdoll
Summary: La familia Kurosaki recibe a un nuevo integrante, y no se trata solo de Rukia. Al fin, ¿Quién es esa Saki?, Capítulo 2 Up! ICHIRUKI!, Reviews plis!
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach no es mío, pero ésta historia es de Vivi y mía!, jojojo!....**

* * *

**Un nuevo miembro en la familia**

_**Capítulo 1**_

7:00 AM, Lunes.

Para ser verano, desde temprano ya hacía calor, y los rayos del sol se asomaban sobre toda Karakura.

Una figura se asomaba con un gran sombrero sobre su cabeza uno de esos de verano, era una chica de cabellos muy largos más abajo de la cintura, medio ondulados y de tonos rubio castaño, su mirada reflejaba fastidio, el calor era insoportable, vestía un lindo vestido arriba de las rodillas color lila sin mangas y con detalles de flores, que resaltaban sus grandes ojos verdes. Sujetaba en su mano derecha una maleta de tamaño mediano, parecía que no podía más. Miraba el mapa que tenía en la otra mano, como buscando algo, aún no había mucha gente y parecía que no le apetecía preguntarle a alguno de los que estaban ahí. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un parque en donde no había nadie, decidió caminar directo a uno de los columpios que era lo más cercano para descansar.

Tomó asiento, y dejó caer pesadamente su maleta. Dió un largo suspiro.

- Al fin llegué a Karakura, ahora la parte difícil es llegar a la casa...- se pasó su brazo sobre su frente en signo de cansancio. De repente, comienza a oírse unos ruidos detrás de ella, como si algo grande se fuese acercando poco a poco, giró su cabeza en dirección contraria para buscar lo que lo provocara- Qué... será?- había un tono de angustia en su voz, tragó saliva, algo no le daba buena espina.

**En la casa de los Kurosaki minutos antes.**

-Goooood Morning Ichigoooooooo!!- era el siempre alegre y aninado Isshin Kurosaki. El pelinaranja saltó de la cama olímpicamente esperando alguna patada voladora de parte de su padre, cosa que nunca llegó, volteó a todos lados, pero la voz seguía- te sorprendí?, Ja!, Ja!, tuve que salir de viaje de trabajo, pero te dejé mi armoniosa voz para que no me extrañaras ni extrañaras mis buenos días de tu amado padre- Ichigo al fin encontró al fin de dónde salía la voz, había un pequeño estereo que su padre había programado a esa hora y estaba sobre su escritorio- Ahora, cuida de tus hermanas y diles que tal vez regrese hoy en la noche!- el naranjito siguió sin prestar mucha atención así que comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el uniforme- P.D. Cuida a Rukia-chan y no le hagas cosas malas en mi ausencia ni me hagas abuelo tan pronto!- rápidamente Ichigo lanzó sobre el estéreo la playera que recíen se había quitado tirándolo al suelo.

-No digas estupidéces!- Gritó furioso con un tono encendido en sus mejillas.

Terminó rápidamente de vestirse, así que bajó a tomar el desayuno, donde sus hermanas y Rukia ya lo hacían. Saludó a todas y tomó asiento para desayunar al fin. Hasta que un sonido los sacó de aquélla tranquilidad, la alarma de hollows se había activado de su insignia y del celular de Ichigo, cosa que hizo que llamara la atención de las hermanas.

-Qué es eso?- preguntó Yuzu buscando con la mirada a todos lados.

Rukia vió su celular y miró a Ichigo.

-Gomenassai! Yuzu, Karin, tenemos que retirarnos, olvidamos que hoy nos toca a Ichigo y a mí el aseo del salón menos mal que nos recordó una compañera- dijo tomando dle brazo a Ichigo, dejando atrás el comedor y corriendo a tomar sus maletines de la escuela saliendo de la casa como locos.

-Ah?- se miraron confundidas Yuzu y Karin.

Ichigo y Rukia corrían en dirección de donde venía la señal del hollow, no era muy lejos.

-Es por ahí- señaló la morena un parque al cual casi llegaban, escucharon de repente gritos de una chica y los gruñidos del hollow por el que iban. Al llegar al parque vieron como le sujetaba entre sus garras.

-A...ayu..da...- gritaba con dificultad quien por culpa del hollow la había sacado de su cuerpo. La pareja salió rapidamente de sus cuerpos dejándolos detrás de entre unos arbustos del parque, el pelinaranja se apresuró a atacarle para que soltara a la chica, al abalanzarse sobre el hollow, el alma de la chica comenzó a caer en el aire, Rukia alcanzó a sujetarla entre sus brazos para que no se lastimara poniéndola con cuidado al suelo, mientras observaba como Ichigo acababa con el hollow fácilmente.

-Está bien?- se acercaba el naranjito a las dos chicas.

-Al parecer, sí, s´lo le hizo un poco de daño a su cadena del destino, pero, puedo arreglarlo- comenzó a usar kidoh sobre la chica para sanar sus heridas primero cosa que hizo que la chica comenzara a reaccionar, abrió lentamente los ojos hasta que se encontró con una cabellera naranja- Ichi...go?- le costaba aún hablar, comenzó a alzar su brazo como queriendo alcanzarle pero volvió a desfallecer. Ichigo se sorprendió al ver bien de quién se trataba.

-Saki?- preguntó angustiado al darse cuenta y arrodillándose para verla mejor.

-La concoes?- cuestionó la morena viendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo, cosa que hizo que ella frunciera frunciera el ceño sin entender.

-Sí, ella es...- observó detenidamente a la rubia- es.. oye, no deberías terminar de curarla?- le recordó.

-C-Cierto!- comenzó a curar ahora la cadena del destino que estaba un poco rota, mientras la regresaba a su cuerpo al terminar de curarla por completo.

La chica comenzaba a despertar. Ahora sentada buscaba nuevamente al pelinaranja con la vista.

-Ichigo!- gritó al verle, mientras lo observaba de arriba a abajo por sus rarasvestimentas de éste- por qué estás vestido tan raro?- Rukia entró en acción con su borrador de memoria haciendo que callera desmallada. Ichigo reaccionó rápido poniendo cara de horror tomándola entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo- _¿Cómo.. cómo pude vernos_?- pensó confundido.

-¿Y?- preguntó al fin Rukia ya de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Ichigo le miró con cara de que no entendía lo que quería decir.

-¿y?- repitió ahora él aún sin comprenderle.

-Me refiero a, ¿quién es ella?- dijo con un ligero tono de disgusto.

-Ella es...- de repente recordó algo- Eso es lo de menos!, adelantate al Instituto, yo me encargo de ella y allá te alcanzo.

-Pero...!

-No te preocupes, ya te explico luego todo- le sonrió mientras dejaba delicadamente el cuerpo de la chica ke cargaba en brazos para ir detrás de los arbustos para entrar a su cuerpo. Rukia le imitó, se sacudió un poco la falda.

-Está bien...- se detuvo antes de irse en la entrada del parque observando a Ichigo mientras éste levantaba de nuevo el cuerpo. Tomó de nuevo camino corriendo rumbo al colegio, aún con la duda de quién era y qué era para él cabeza de zanahoria- tsk!

* * *

**¿Por qué Rukia está actuando así? ¿Quién será esa chica por el cuál Ichigo se estaba preocupando tanto? ¿Por qué Isshin será tan fastidioso? jaajjaja xD!**

**Éste fic está inspirado en una chica que ama tanto el Ichiruki como yo!, siento haber hecho el primer capítulo algo corto, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo, y aunque parezca simple prometo ponerlo mejor en el próximo!. **

**Y bueno!, gracias Vivi!, por inspirarme, las dos haremos posible ésta historia!. Y aunque no estaba segura de que algún día haría o me atrevería a escribir un fic que no fuese AU, aquí está!.**

**En otras cosas, pido disculpas, por retrasar con las otras dos historias. Prometo tener algo pronto, ya estoy escribiendo capítulos para ambas historias!. Así que no desesperen, y espero y tambien gusten por leerse y querer esta historia.**

**Saludos!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach es de Tite y el Ichiruki pasa a ser propiedad de todo el mundo jojoojo!!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Rukia iba entrando al salón de clases, saludando con tono empalagoso de siempre a sus compañeros y amigos.

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san!- saludó Orihime acercándose a la morena que ya había dejado sus cosas en su lugar alegremente- Buenos días ku..- buscó hacia atrás ésta, buscando a su amigo- eto... hoy no viene contigo Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó extrañada al no verle.

-No, tuvo una emergencia en su casa... jejejeje- mintió en parte ya que ni ella sabía bien qué pasaba con él.

-Ah... ya veo- contestó- por cierto, ¿sabías que una nueva estudiante llegará al salón?- gritó emocionada con brillito en los ojos.

-Nueva?, no, no lo sabía...- sonrió nerviosamente, no entendía cómo podían llegar a extenderse esos chismes tan pronto. Igual no le tomó importancia.

-Muy bien chicos, ¡tomen asiento!, comenzaremos con las clases...- llegó su profesora al fin, comenzando a anotar en el pizarrón su clase.

La morena no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de hace un rato se habían topado, era extraño, que una chica cualquiera haya podido verle, y además que Ichigo conociera. Miró por la ventana disgustada, se sentía rara consigo misma, con sentimientos encontrados, pero a la vez algo triste y confundida.

-Tal vez, de verdad aún no conozco del todo a Ichigo- susurró entre un tono que sonaba entre molesta y triste. Así continuó con esos pensamientos mientras el tiempo pasaba y se deprimía al ver el asiento vacío de su costado al no tener con quién discutir.

* * *

Ichigo caminaba por las calles de Karakura con el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos y en otra mano cargaba su maleta. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus hermanas, quienes parecían estar listas para ir a su colegio. Al ver a su hermano cargando a la chica quedaron sorprendidas y se apresuraron a acercacarse a la rubia que traía con él, Karin le ayudó a quitarle el maletín e Ichigo se adentró a su casa dejándola sobre el sofá.

-Onii-chan, Saki ¿Está bien?- preguntó una preocupada Yuzu- ¿Está lastimada?

-¡Sí!, ¿Por qué está desmayada?- preguntó ahora la morena.

-No sé porqué esté así- mintió de momento- la encontré tirada en un parque cercano de aquí, y sí, está bien, ví si se encontraba herida o algo, pero no le sucedió nada, quizá sólo se desmayó por hambre- río rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Entonces me quedaré en casa para ver su expresión- dijo animadamente Yuzu- y le prepararé su comida favorita- corrió inmediatamente a la cocina.

-Qué raro que esté aquí y que aparezca tan temprano- interrumpió a Ichigo que observaba a Saki dormir en el sofá.

-Sí, eso mismo pensé, seguramente papá lo sabía y no nos dijo nada para que fuese sorpresa.

-Ese viejo..- refunfuñó la morena- de todos modos, yo también quiero quedarme, es bueno tenerla en casa después de tanto- sonrió viendo a su hermano- y porque me gusta molestarla y que me ayude a molestar- puso sus manos a los costados de su cadera y en tono triunfante con una sonrisa aún más abieta- mientras veré qué hará Yuzu para Saki- caminó a la cocina también en busca de su hermana.

Ichigo decidió sentarse en un sillón que estaba al lado del sofá más grande y encendió la tele para distraerse en lo que la chica despertaba. Pasó el tiempo y ya daban cerca de la 1 de la tarde, Ichigo ya había desayunado y almorzado, cosa que no había podido hacer por el llamado de un Hollow, y por el motivo por el cuál encontró a Saki. En todo ese rato, había habido demaciado movimiento en la casa de los Kurosaki, todos tenían una sonrisa, y se podía ver a Yuzu y Karin de un lado a otro, arreglando la casa, y preparando la comida para la visitante. Hasta que por fin una rubia de ojos verdes comenzaba a abrir los ojos perezosamente dejando escapar un bostezo de su boca, al principio, no entendía bien dónde se encontraba, cuando por fin reaccionó, se levantó de un brinco del sofá, mirando a su alrededor, abriendo la boca al ver al naranjo que hacía unos momentos seguía viendo tele, sentado y que le miraba confundido y a la vez sorprendido con una naranja en la boca.

-¡Aaa~h!- gritó llevádose las manos a su boca de la sorpresa y casi saliéndole de sus ojos lágrimas, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en esa casa-¡Ichigo!- se lanzó contra sus brazos, dejando ahora más sorprendido al pelinaranja y haciendo que la naranja que tenía callera al suelo y esbosara una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Saki?- correspondiendo el abrazo. En ese momento llegaban sus hermanas quienes por fin veían despierta a la chica.

-¡Saki-Chan!- la rubia volteó a ver a las hermanas Kurosaki quienes le llamaban al unísono y que se acercaban a ella para abrazarla, Yuzu inmediatamente al tener contacto con ella comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Por qué lloras Zu-chan?- preguntó dulcemente pero sin quitar cara de inquietud.

-Es que, hacía tanto que no te veíamos, y además llegas así, tan de repente, no sabíamos nada de ti desde hace años- seguía sollozando.

-Y luego ver que Ichi te encontró así desmayada en medio de un parque, nos alarmó, no era para más.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ahora el pelinaranja- que irresponsable de tu parte desmayarte en medio de un parque- replicó Ichigo en forma de regaño levantándose de su asiento y sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca.

-Que enojón, y ¿desde cuándo me regañas tanto?- dijo tomando asiento.

-No se peleen oni-chan. saki-chan, por cierto, preparé tu platillo favorito- giró a ver a la invitada.

-¿De verdad?- le miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir y con pequeñas lagrimitas en las ojos otra vez- Yuzu, sigues siendo un ángel.

-Corre, que esperaba a que despertaras para que comieramos todos- le jaló hasta la cocina, Yuzu, se dirigió al fondo para comenzar a servir la comida a los integrantes.

-Y...- se detuvo al quedar frente una de las sillas de la mesa tomando una cara seria y entre triste.

-¿Hm?, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ichigo quien iba acercándose a la mesa para hacerles compañía a ella y sus hermanas.

-¿Dónde está el tío Isshin?- preguntó curiosa. Yuzu se acercó con su plato para que lo comiera- gracias...

-Salió de viaje de trabajo a otra ciudad, dijo que quizá regresaba hoy por la noche- comentó Ichigo acomodando su codo sobre la mesa y su mano sobre su barbilla,

-Ah.. ya veo- quitó rápido ese semblante triste- ya quiero saludarle- sonrió, y comenzó a comer. Yuzu puso los demás platos para los demás, incluyéndola. Así comenzó una plática amena entre los miembros de la familia que estaban ahí y Saki.

* * *

Rukia había pasado un largo día y también aburrido, por culpa de la ausencia de Ichigo. Tenía que aceptarlo, sin él, sus días en el Instituto son aburridos y sin tener con quién pelearse a diario, al fin y al cabo eran amigos, y la pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, era inevitable no extrañar su presencia naranja.

Se encaminó a la casa de los Kurosaki, estaba cansada. Caminó en silencio a la casa donde se hospedaba, eso también era raro, tanta tranquilidad en el ambiente, y por donde ella pasara. Tenía que admitirlo definitivamente, ese idiota cabezota era parte de su vida cada vez más. Minutos después llegó por fin a su destino, antes de abrir la puerta la cara de la chica que habían rescatado en el parque esa mañana se le vino a la mente, dudo en abrir la puerta, su rostro reflejaba confusión y sintió algo hueco en el estomago. Tragó saliva.

-Eres una idiota- se dijo para sí misma en un tono entre lastimoso y de pena. Se paró erguida frente a la puerta y suspiró. Estiró su brazo hacia la manija para girarla desganadamente y entrar. Escuchó risas al fondo, en donde estaba la cocina. Decidió dejar su maletín en el sofà de la sala e ir de donde provenían.

-Mira!, tenemos que presentártela!- se acercó rápidamente Yuzu a Rukia al verla asomándose empujándola por detrás en dirección de la rubia. Ahora estaban frente a frente, la morena la observó bien, ahora que lo pensaba era más bonita de lo que pensaba, se le hacía una apariencia tierna y apapachable, por decirse así, así que esbozó una sonrisa, Ichigo sintió algo de nervios, por alguna extraña razón, y una gotita nació de su nuca. Rukia en cambió parecía sorprendida y confundida aún así, no entendía bien lo que sucediá al ver la cara de Ichigo- Saki-Chan - dijo al fin Yuzu, la morena prestó atención observándola- ella es Rukia-Chan- es parte de nuestra familia desde que perdió todas sus cosas- dijo tristemente al recordar la historia que había inventado cuando pidió permiso de quedarse a vivir con ellos. Ichigo, Karin, e incluso Rukia casi se caen al escuchar de nuevo eso, habían olvidado la "supuesta" verdadera razón por la cuál ella estaba viviendo ahí y conque historia "pretexto" se había "ganado" el permiso de Isshin.

-Etto...- Rukia no sabía que hacer, así que se inclinó como reverencia para presentarse- Soy Kuchiki Rukia!!- gritó apenada y sonrojada, no sabía porqué actuaba así, fue un impulso involuntario. La rubia sólo la observaba de pies a cabeza como sospechando de ella, no le daba mucha buena espina ni tampoco a simple vista le agradaba.

-Ichi, ÉSTA es tu amiga?- lo soltó al fin con tono desafiante recorriéndola con la mirada casi acabándola. Ichigo y sus presentimientos, algo en su interior le decía que sería una vida difícil con Saki ahora en casa- acaso no tienes amigas con más... personalidad?- mencionó dirigiendo su mirada al nivel de sus pechos de nuestra querida shinigami, cosa que no le hizo gracia alguna a la morena que comenzaba a darle un tic en el ojo y una venita que parecía le iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Disculpa?- respondió ésta ofendida con cara de enfado a más no poder. Ichigo se levantó de su asiento para jalar a Rukia fuera del comedor, haciendo parar la furia de ésta y excusándose de que tenía que pregutarle por la tarea de ese día porque había faltado y no estaba al tanto de nada. La arrastró atravesando por la sala y donde tomó el maletín de nuestra pelinegra para continuar con su camino en dirección a las escaleras para luego entrar a su habitación de nuestro protagonista.

Ya dentro Ichigo tomó asiento en la silla de su escritorio y suspiró, Rukia aún con la cara de enfado, tomó asiento en la cama. Hubo un lapso de varios segundos de silencio, primero cómodo para luego volverse incómodo.

-Creí que irías al Instituto...- cortó el silencio Rukia con la mirada gacha al suelo.

-Me distraje con Saki aquí en casa y se me fue por completo el tiempo, además no pienso hacerlo más...- contestó en un tono neutral.

-Ah...- aún quería saber quién era ella- ella es...

-Sí- interrumpió- ella es algo molesta, tienes que disculparla, no es mala chica, es generosa, y bondadosa, sólo que no confía en la gente tan rápido, pero seguro se llevan bien después de un tiempo, se acostumbrarán la una con la otra- le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a Rukia.

-¿Después de un tiempo?...¿acostumbrar...me?- intentó descifrar lo que había dicho su amigo- es decir, ¿a qué te...?

-Sucede que decidió venir a vivir aquí en Karakura, y estar lejos de su familia un tiempo, así que vino a vivir un con nosotros, por eso digo que se acostumbrarán la una con la otra- ahora su mirada se dirigía a la ventana y viendo el cielo azul que había ese día. Rukia le observó detenidamente, su rostro estaba totalmente iluminado reflejaba paz, armonía, felicidad, y demás cosas que podrían describirlo mejor pero que para la shinigami era algo nuevo de ver porque pocos momentos así se presentaban en él, por lo que estaba guardando cada cambio de expresión que hacía su amigo. Con sólo mirarle sabía que no debía molestarle, parecía tan en paz consigo mismo.

-Bueno, yo creo que me voy...- se levantó de la cama en dirección a la puerta pesadamente, por una rara razón no tenía ganas de molestarlo, menos con el tema de la dichosa nueva integrante. Se sentía un tanto vacía.

Bajó a la cocina por un jugo, ya que no tenía mucha hambre ni mucho menos ánimos para probar bocado alguno, sólo líquidos, se sentía rara, y no sabía el por qué. Decidió después de eso ponerse a leer algún manga en la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas de Ichigo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía nisiquiera consentrarse en la lectura, increíble, pero cierto.

La noche calló y ella aún no hacía nada productivo. Extrañamente, había hecho su tarea, en vez de copiarla de las notas de Ichigo como solía hacerlo. Hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Saki en la habitación de al lado, que era la de Ichigo. Se oían risas, murmuros e incluso la risa de Ichigo. Eso era raro aún!, Ichigo casi no reía con frecuencia mucho menos tan alto, y al parecer a lágrima. Rukia decidió ir a echar un vistazo, si Ichigo decía que no era tan mala, debía ser cierto. Iba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del naranjito. Cuando escuchó algo que la dejó atenta.

-Ichigo...- dijo Saki.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos unos niños?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Es que...

-¿Es que..?

-Quería saber... si, ¿tan sólo por hoy puedo dormir contigo como antes lo hacía?- se escuchó la morena eso, y un leve sonrojo brotó de sus mejillas.

-¿Dormir juntos?- musitó la morena con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

-¡Pero sólo por hoy!- gruñó la calabaza.

-¡Gracias Ichigo!- se escuchó un golpe hueco contra la pared, justo cuando Rukia decidió entrar por otro manga, se encontró con una escena no muy agradable a la vista de ella.

-¡Etto.. discúlpen la molestía, sólo venía por un manga, pero creo que mejor me voy!, perdón por interrumpir- dijo lo último con un tono más apagado y se dio la vuelta. Lo que vío la dejó pensativa, nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho que le oprimía y sentía que no la dejaba respirar. ¿Qué era eso que sentía?.

-No te preocupes Rukia, no sé del por qué de tu disculpa- sonrío el naranjita como si nada.

La escena que vío fue a; Saki sobre Ichigo recostada contra su pecho, Ichigo contra la pared siendo abrazado por ella y cuando entró, justamente le daba un beso en la mejilla. Jamás había visto a Ichigo tan ¿Adorable y cariñoso? con una mujer, era raro de verse, más porque era él quién estaba dando el beso, y una amplia sonrisa en su cara aún así igual de la rubia.

Corrió a meterse a su cama, iba a ser una noche larga, o quizá si dormía despertaría y descubriría que no era real, porque ella no conocía ese lado de Ichigo y comenzaba a descubrir que no le agradaba del todo eso, al menos no sino era ella. Pero, ¿Por qué ella?, se estaba volviendo loca en un sólo día y tan pronto y ¿Solo porque una chica que ella no conocía le daba incomodidad en un lugar que ella sentía que era su hogar más que la mansión Kuchiki?, era raro. Terminó rendida de tanto pensar quedando finalmente dormida.

Mientras en el cuarto de Ichigo.

-Saki, ya acomodé tus cosas en el armario- señalando con el dedo pulgar en dirección del armario.

-Gracias Ichigo.

- Recordé cuando tú y tu hermana tenían el mismo largo de cabello cuando eran pequeñas. Era difícil saber cuál era cuál. Hasta que un día ella se cortó el cabello y tu lo dejaste largo. ¿Cómo está Anyu?- la expresión de felicidad de la cara de Saki cambió a una de seriedad total.

-Anyu... Anyu-nee-chan, ella.. está bien!- terminó con una amplia sonrisa. Hasta que desvió su mirada con algo que había sobre el escritorio de Ichigo.- Oye Ichigo, ¿Qué es eso?- señalo algo amarillo, alcanzándolo para tomarlo entre sus brazos y verlo bien.

-Espera!, eso es...- quiso detenerle.

-Esto, esto es...- con cara de sorpresa- es un hermoso leoncito!!!- gritó emocionada pegándolo a sus pechos- ¿Cómo es que tienes esto?, algo me dice que, tio Isshin te contó que venía, ¿verdad?- le miraba con ojos de borrego.

-Ah... etto... hai...- contestó nervioso mintiendo- pero está sucio, así que deberías soltarlo- miró a Kon con mirada asesina, quien no se quejaba de estar entre los brazos y pechos de esa tal Saki, se sentía soñar, jamás lo habían abrazado de esa manera tan "calurosamente"

-No!!- no se lo permitió Saki quién le dio un manotazo a Ichigo por querer alejarle de su nuevo peluche.

-Pero..!

-No, Ichigo!, no me importa, quiero dormir con él hoy!- hizo un puchero indignada.

-Está bien, está bien, ya métete a la cama, que mañana nos espera un largo día Saki.

-Hai, hai!- contestó metiendose en la cama y entre las sábanas. Ichigo se dirigió a apagar la luz de su habitación pensando- ese cabrón de Kon, más le vale que no se quiera aprovechar de Saki!.- regresó a la cama y se acomodó para dormir al lado de Saki, la rubia puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ichigo y comenzó a caer dormida.

A la mañana siguiente.

Ichigo se levantó perezosamente, Saki ya no estaba a su lado, así que decidió cambiarse para el Instituto. Bajó con calma a la cocina, para encontrarse con toda su familia, ecepto dos personas; su papá y Rukia.

-¿Y, dónde está Rukia?- preguntó confundido al no encontrarla ahi.

-Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer temprano, así que se adelantó- contestó Yuzu.

-¿Le hiciste algo malo Ichi?- le miró de reojo Karin con una tostada entre la boca.

-Ah?, ¿Por qué todo lo relacionado con la enana tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó sonrojado y exaltado.

-Porque eres el único idiota que logra sacarla de sus casillas- respondió Karin.

-Serás...- gruñó con el puño cerrado.

-Oni-chan!, come, que se les hará tarde para llegar al Instituto!- les reprendió Yuzu.

Terminaron todos de desayunar. Ichigo y Saki salieron volando de la casa para no llegar tarde. Ichigo se adelantó a su clase, ya que Saki todavía tenía que pasar con su maestra para la presentación frente al salón. Entró y saludó a todos, vió que Rukia ya estaba sentada observando por la ventana.

-Hoe!- le gritó- ¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa tan temprano?- tomó asiento.

-Tuve cosas que hacer- contestó sin mirarle.

-¿Qué cosas?- insistió.

-Sólo cosas...- Ichigo sólo hizo mueca de enfado y se resignó a no seguirle insistiendo. La maestra al fin entró al salón, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Ok clase, tenemos nueva compañera en el salón!, así que por favor, dénle la bienvenida, por favor, pasa- Saki abrió la puerta del salón para quedar en frente de todo el grupo.

-Hola a todos, soy nueva aquí y espero que seamos todos buenos amigos- sonrió- Mi nombre es Fuwa Saki- Rukia giró su mirada al escuchar el nombre y darse cuenta que era nada menos que su pesadilla de el día anterior..- Soy prima de Ichigo, pero claro, no soy tan agresiva como él- río. Rukia no podía creerlo, todo ese tiempo, pensó que era algo más que su ¿Prima?., dejando boca abierta.

* * *

**  
**

**Bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí XD!!, espero que haya valido la pena, y para quiénes pensaron que era una ex, mal!, hahahhaa, xDD!**

**Eso, acepto tomatazos, reclamos, y de todo!**

**Perdón la tardanza! y espero que haya valido la pena la espera (:!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
